


hopes peak is a gay place

by arcaarcha



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Hope's Peak Academy, Izuru and Hajime are two separate people (and "brothers"), M/M, Multi, Non Despair, Other, The bears are teachers, Trans Amami Rantaro, Trans Hajime Hinata, trans makoto naegi, trans shuichi saihara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcaarcha/pseuds/arcaarcha
Summary: chatfic!!a non-despair au set fic! follows every class. theres a lot of izuru kamukura.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko/Yonaga Angie, Everyone - Relationship, Harukawa Maki/Tojo Kirumi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kamukura Izuru & Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, all the gayz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 138





	1. introductions [thh]

**Author's Note:**

> are u ready.. aye aye captain

**junko egg has created stupid rats**  
  
**junko egg has added 15 people**

  


makoto: whattttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

leon: one more t and i eggecute u eggman

makoto: rude

makoto: also i want the t, leeon,, the testosterone

kyouko: aayeee

makoto: bows

byakuya: no roleplaying in my damn christian minecraft server

makoto: owo waz this

leon: notices ur buldge

byakuya: i will end both of u. i will punt u into oblivion dont fucking test my patience

makoto: do note bully me i am only litel eggman

sayaka: is everyone here on crack

leon: shut up !!!

makoto: shut up !!!!!

byakuya: sh ut up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

sayaka: wow rude

touko: wwwwwwhats this

byakuya: no rights ew

makoto: the rights we support here are -trans -gay -bi 

aoi: valid

sakura: very

chihiro: what the frickity dang frack

makoto: an astonishing avoidance of the forsaken f word chihiro ily

chihiro: ilym

leon: u kno who i love

makoto: whomst

leon: not telle

kyouko: how fucking rude

makoto: :000000000000000000

makoto: there are children here

kyouko: who makoto WHO ARE THE CHILDREN

byakuya: @kiyotaka 

kyouko: he is no child byakuya how dare

kiyotaka: what

kiyotaka: um i am not a child good sir!!!

kiyotaka: a child does not understand morals!!!!!!!!!!!!!

mondo: relaxe

kiyotaka: sorry :(

leon: heehee gay

byakuya: u r the gay????????????????????????

leon: how daer

makoto: bi of the sexual

celestia: home of sectional

kyouko: ace card of sentient

chihiro: the gay

hifumi: first off

**junko egg has kicked hifumi from the chat**

junko egg: oops did i add him

makoto: wow thank you ms enoshima

byakuya: could not have done it without u

leon: xoxo gossip girl

junko egg: i know im so amazing

junko egg: anyways these name dumb boring lets change em

byakuya: if its something stupid i will kick u. in the nose

junko egg: literally so rude

**junko egg has changed 15 peoples' names.**

egg baby: wow thanks 

balls joke: so epic tysm

junko egg: yw little rats

junko egg: ok all u fuckers say ur name

egg baby: makoto naegi!!

balls joke: leon kuwata babey

roblox sugar daddy: byakuya togami i hate this name so fucking much junko im gonna kms

junko egg: u wont no ballz

vocaloid!: sayaka maizono

balls joke: disgusting shes a dirt stain 2 miss miku how dare u junko

junko egg: im so sorry ms miku please dont eat my elbows

vocaloid!: fuck u leon

miss marple: is it leon hating time? i also enjoy this nickname thank you junko.

gothique: who is miss marple my dear?

miss marple: a fictional detective. assuming thats celeste.

gothique: ah yes!! i am celestia ludenberg.

miss marple: :) im kyouko kirigiri

egg baby: YALL KYOUKO USED EMOTICON 

balls joke: ALERT ALERT KYOUKO EMOTICON

bujo scam: what does this nickname mean

miss marple: a bujo scam is another word for fortune telling fraud.

bujo scam: HEY

junko egg: shut the fuck up ur so fucking annoying

balls joke: kill em o kill em ah

junko egg: shhhthyut up leon ur next in line i will end ur bloodline 

balls joke: >:( bitch

junko egg: hoe!!! 

balls joke: this is homophobia guys mr gay god please save me @roblox sugar daddy

roblox sugar daddy: no. perish

balls joke: :( i will Cry byakuya

microsoft word: byakuya probably collects leons tears in little vials and drinks it to replenish his skin

roblox sugar daddy: wwhat the fuck

microsoft word: anyways, chihiro

junko egg: @everyone IF U HVENTT SAY NAME BITCH

gay 1: ishimaru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

gay 2: mondo. nice nick junko

gay 1: uhh yes nice nick miss enoshima???????????

junko egg: ty homos

mukuro egg: mukuro. why am i an egg?

junko egg: what i am u are too

wattpad fanfic: ttttouko fuwakkka

balls joke: why does she have a finger stroke everytime she types damn

lesbian 1: aoi asahina!!!! <3

lesbian 2: sakura

lesbian 1: were matching like ishimaru and mondo sak!!!!

lesbian 2: :)

junko egg: ok think dats everyone

junko egg: OH WAIT SHIT GOTTA ADD HIM

egg baby: who?

**junko egg has added kamukura izuru**

****egg baby: IZ!!!!

balls joke: izuru izuru izuru

wattpad fanfic: iiis ttthis ttthe ttalent mman? 

kamukura izuru: talent man? who is this and what am i doing here?

junko egg: thats touko the dumb bitch and this is a gc im gonna add u 2 all of them bc ur not rlly in a class

kamukura izuru: but i am in a class. im in hajimes class.

egg baby: hajime!!!! tell he i said hi.....

kamukura izuru: why not just speak to him yourself?

junko egg: yuhh but likkkee u learn wid all the other students 2

kamukura izuru: and soon i will have to balance three classes over one. how boring.

egg baby: three classes?

junko egg: OH RITE I FORGOT THX FOR REMINDING ZUZU

junko egg: yah class 79 has all been scouted theyre coming in like? a week

miss marple: i was not informed of this?

junko egg: well duh u dumb bitch thats why i told u. they wanna like, keep it a secret mostly 4 society so the new ultis arent like?? endangered or smth. anyways i know all their names n shit but liiike if i told u thatd be stinky u should learn them urselves

egg baby: now we'll be upperclassmen!!! :)

kamukura izuru: i can assure they will all be boring and predictable.

egg baby: lighten up izzzz

junko egg: theres an ultimate repeat i tink or maybe 2 so u dont gotta worry as much izuru

miss marple: does izuru obtain ultimates as the academy studies them or is he just stuck with the old ones?

junko egg: i DONT FUCKIN KNOWWWW

miss marple: I WAS JUST ASKING BITCH

junko egg: celeste ur gal is bullying me im gon cry

gothique: get her sweetheart!!!

miss marple: thanks babe

junko egg: this is so rude im gona cry

mukuro egg: do not cry

junko egg: i will only not cry if u bring me one of those good ass slices of cake mahiru made, that funky bitch

mukuro egg: okkkkkkkk but only if u watch shitty reality tv with meee

junko egg: bitch!!! absolutely

mukuro egg: :)


	2. introductions [sdr2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo... sdr2 babiessss.. next chapterll be actual writing and not chat

**junko egg has created no heteroz allowed**  
  
 **junko egg has added 16 people**  
  
  
hajime hinata: holy fuck  
  
kamukura izuru: another one, junko?  
  
junko egg: yes >:)  
  
mahiru koizumi: no  
  
hiyoko saionji: no  
  
mikan tsumiki: wwwwhat  
  
hiyoko saionji: shut up PIG  
  
ibuki mioda: how dare you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hiyoko shut up mikan is amazing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
mikan tsumiki: ooh  
  
ibuki mioda: I WUV U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
mikan tsumiki: EEK  
  
junko egg: NO PDA IN MY GOTDAMN CHAT  
  
fuyuhiko kuzuryu: bro thats kinda gay >:( i am anti homo of sectional  
  
kazuichi souda: what whats wrong with being gay i mean im not gay im not im totally straight but im just wondering why is it bad why are you you anti  
  
hajime hinata: souda calm down jesus christ  
  
fuyuhiko kuzuryu: sounds kind a gay 2 me  
  
kazuichi souda: WWHAT  
  
kamukura izuru: you remind me of leon kuwata before he realized he was gay. very gay.  
  
junko egg: shsl ultimate baseball star more like ultimate homo  
  
fuyuhiko kuzuryu: anyways souda u dont gotta worry i was joking u homo  
  
kazuichi souda: >:(  
  
fuyuhiko kuzuryu: love uuuuuuuu  
  
kazuichi souda: i love u 2 >.>  
  
junko egg: ok nickname time  
  
 **junko egg has changed 15 names**  
  
junko egg: say ur names >:)  
  
mafia baby: fuyuhiko kuzuyru. i hate you  
  
my main goal is 2 blow up: kazuichi souda! nice vine but dont appreciate the joke >:(  
  
citrus: wow. orange juice joke. you are a genius junko. hajime hinata  
  
loves citrus: uhm i dont know what  
  
loves citrus: o oh?  
  
citrus: let me guess thats nagito right  
  
loves citrus: yes hajime,,  
  
hajime but better: well i enjoy my nickname. thank you junko.  
  
citrus: IZURU????? JUNKO!! JUNKO YOU BITCH  
  
junko egg: PUHUHU  
  
citrus: I WILL END YOU WOMAN  
  
junko egg: DO IT U WONT NO BALLZ  
  
hajime but better: kazuichi, sonia, will you come braid my hair again? it's becoming a nuisance, once more.  
  
my main goal is 2 blow up: WHAT IVE NEVER.. BRAIDED HAIR IDK HOW TO DO THAT THATS WEIRD IM A MANLY MAN  
  
mafia baby: does he not realize we can see the fact his hair is braided  
  
angel princess: of course, izuru! :) i will be there after i am done serving tea.  
  
pictochat me instead: sonia? epic tea maker. also thxz for the nick junko i love it  
  
junko egg: only the best for the class' holy god rep herself  
  
canonically furry: yes, chiaki deserves only the best from this dark plane.  
  
canonically furry: what is a furry  
  
citrus: u dont wanna know gundham so just dont worry  
  
katana: peko pekoyama.   
  
SHIT: nekomaru!!!!!!!!!!!!! very cool name  
  
dumb n gay: akane i luv u junkrat  
  
junko egg: maybe ill be tracer  
  
chef rottenfood: did you name me after the fucking lazytown chef miss enoshima  
  
junko egg: NHBG little h*rny man has a stroke over lazytown  
  
chef rottenfood: i hATE THIS FUCKER  
  
 **chef rottenfood has attached a file  
**  
  
chef rottenfood: LOOK AT THIS HOE I WOULDNT EVEN BANG I WANT HIM DEAD  
  
citrus: THIS HGFIIS SO FUHGTBHNNNY  
  
loves citrus: hajime is on the floor.   
  
hajime but better: i hope he chokes  
  
junko egg: dayum cold izuru  
  
hajime but better: hm  
  
AAA: IBUKI MIODDAA  
  
fuit gummy: hiyoko. baby yoda can be stomped on  
  
junko egg: rude  
  
junko egg: @everyone ok now i can tell u. i almost forgot 2 tell 78  
  
junko egg: but the new class of ultis is coming soon   
  
loves citrus: oh!  
  
citrus: if you start having a stroke over hope and talent ONE MORE TIME i will drown u nagito  
  
loves citrus: :(  
  
AAA: thats great!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ibuki wants to make many friends!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
loves citrus: what i was trying to say was i already knew  
  
citrus: wh how  
  
junko egg: ??? did makoto tell u  
  
loves citrus: no, i know because my brother is class 79s ultimate luck  
  
junko egg: WAIT WHAT  
  
loves citrus: technically hes my adoptive brother, but that doesnt matter much, right?  
  
citrus: so. you and your ADOPTIVE BROTHER are BOTH ultimate lucks.  
  
loves citrus: yes  
  
citrus: huh  
  
hajime but better: dont act so surprised, hajime. we're "adoptive" brothers.  
  
citrus: yeah but like we're not even legally siblings i was just thinking it was odd they were both ulti lucks  
  
loves citrus: thats the way the orange falls   
  
citrus: i  
  
citrus: loved that and i love you  
  
loves citrus: oh   
  
loves citrus: i love you too hajime  
  
pictochat me instead: DAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
angel princess: she fell asleep on the w key!  
  
AAA: ICONIC i love her  
  
angel princess: me 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT?? idk man im TIRED  
> and no, i dont like teruteru. but im going to write him and im going to write him as a better character bc iWANT HIM TO BE >:(


	3. class 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall: i want 2 see my little class 79  
> me: here he comes!
> 
> its time gamers

makoto naegi was the last person to step outside.  
  
classes 77 and 78, along with monomi, jin kirigiri and the other bears were standing there, waiting for the new class of students to arrive.  
  
the first car to pull up was clean and fancy, likely expensive. makoto wasn't much advanced in the world of cars, however, so he'd never know. nagito almost immediately hurried forward, and izuru trailed after him after a quick, wordless debate between him and hajime, as if they were trying to figure out who'd make sure the ultimate luck wouldn't get himself hurt this time. luckily for nagito, izuru's arms grasped his middle as he began to trip into the gate.  
  
izuru kamukura let out a soft sigh and pulled nagito through the opening, standing there like a bodyguard as nagito approached the car. _why are they letting him do that?_ makoto thought, and was about to tug on byakuya's sleeve to ask him that before someone stepped out of the car.  
  
a boy with green hair and a fur-rimmed bomber jacket layered over a loose striped shirt stepped out. makoto immediately noted his calm and relaxed posture. he was about nagito's height, standing next to him. suddenly, nagito barreled into him like an excited bulldog and hugged him. the boy laughed, patting nagito's back.  
  
"gah, nag, you're suffocating me," makoto heard the boy say.  
  
nagito may have replied, but makoto never heard it. he only saw nagito tugging the boy upwards towards everyone else, izuru trailing after him.  
  
before nagito could freak out even more, jin kirigiri stepped forward and welcomed the boy, shaking his hand.  
  
"alright, everyone, give the new students some space, step back, c'mon," monosuke called, motioning everyone to step backwards. everyone almost immediately obliged, too excited to be disobedient, except for mondo oowada, who ishimaru pulled back, muttering sharply to him.  
  
izuru grabbed nagito by the shoulders and essentially dragged him back to hajime, whom he immediately began to cling to. _he's like a heat leech, huh?_ makoto thought fondly, smothering a laugh.  
  
soon enough, the entire class arrived. everyone was quite diverse, the most notable being a very small man, only around 4 feet tall with a hat, a lanky, tall person with long hair and a mask, and someone who was quite literally constructed of metal. makoto could basically _feel_ souda shifting in excitement.  
  
"since we're all here, let's go inside instead of standing outside, hm?" jin kirigiri called, and the staff and him helped herd all the students inside, new and old.  
  
everyone ended up making a makeshift circle in the cafeteria, using the seats around at the tables and the floor. the new class piled together on one end, while the other two classes were mixed about on the other end. leon was stretched out across byakuya's lap, legs kicked up into the seat next to him. byakuya didn't even seem to notice or care, staring at the other students intensely. fuyuhiko was whispering rapidly in souda's ear as the pink-haired boy looked slightly pensive. nagito had his head rested in hajime's lap, and seemingly, it mirrored in the new students.  
  
a purple-haired boy with a checkered scarf was sprawled out with his head resting in the robot's metallic lap. he was talking to the bot, who seemed rather offended by his expression. _are they already that close? surely not._ makoto could never think of just laying on someone when he barely knew them.  
  
a girl with messy blonde hair and a pink uniform was showing a blonde girl with a musical note skirt a little metal box, looking rather pleased with herself. the man with the mask was speaking to a spiky-haired dude with his jacket on incorrectly, bandaged hand raised. but someone in particular caught makoto's eye.  
  
a boy with blue hair kneeled on the floor, a hat shadowing his eyes. he fiddled nervously with his fingers, lips pulled into what was almost a frown. a shine reflected off the badge on his chest.  
  
 _detective, maybe? like kyouko?_ he glanced over at kyouko, who seemed to have the same train of thought, because she was staring at the boy with half-lidded eyes, finger to her chin like she was investigating him as if he were a crime scene.  
  
"NOW.." monodam's robotic voice broke out. "WE-SHOULD-INTRODUCE-OURSELVES. WOULD-ANY-NEW-STUDENTS-LIKE-TO-GO-FIRST?"  
  
there was a brief moment, then the girl with the piano skirt stood up.  
  
"i'm kaede akamatsu, the ultimate pianist." she said. "i hope we can all be friends." there was a flash of determination in her eyes, and makoto immediately felt fondness towards this girl. she reminded him of komaru, his sister.  
  
she sat down with elegance, and the girl next to her stood.  
  
"i'm miu _fucking-_ " (the cubs looked horrified at such vulgar language) "-iruma, gorgeous girl genius! i'm the ultimate inventor."  
  
souda immediately looked fourty times more excited, and fuyuhiko jabbed him in the ribs.  
  
there was a brief pause, and the green-haired boy rose. "my name is rantarou amami. i'm the ultimate lucky student for this class."  
  
makoto tilted his head. _i wonder if his luck works like mine or nagito's? we'll have to see._  
  
then the spiky-haired boy leaped up. "kaito momota! _luminary of the stars_!"  
  
then after that, everyone one by one introduced themselves. then it came to the last two.  
  
the purple-haired boy glanced at the hat boy, and something _glinted_ in his eyes before he stood up from where he was resting against the robot who had said he was called kiibo.  
  
"i'm kokichi ouma, ultimate supreme leader," he cooed, tapping his fingers together villainously before laying back against the robot.  
  
then everyone looked at the hat boy.  
  
makoto watched him squirm, and felt bad. finally, the boy cleared his throat and, tugging at his hat slightly.  
  
"i-i'm shuichi saihara, ultimate detective."  
  
 _knew it._ makoto congratulated himself mentally. kyouko blinked a few times, but otherwise did not react.  
  
"GAH, could'ya speak _any_ quieter! i'd think my ears were fading." kokichi ouma barked, staring mischievously at the boy.  
  
shuichi shrank.  
  
"oi, leave shuichi alone!!" kaito momota snapped, scooting over and wrapping his arm around the meek boy (shuichi seemed to get even closer to the ground from the weight). "don't worry 'bout it, shu! you can be my sidekick, and i'll defend you from that purple gremlin, yeah?"  
  
shuichi saihara bit at his thumbnail instead of answering.  
  
"gremlin?" kokichi squeaked, voice cracking. "he called me a _gremlin!_ can you believe that, kiiboy? WAH." he shook the robot besides him wildly.  
  
rantarou amami laughed a little, putting his hand on kokichi's shoulder. "c'mon, ouma. lay off them." he spoke fondly, like an older brother.   
  
kokichi pouted but, to makoto's surprise, actually shut up.  
  
then the other two classes introduced themselves, and kaede akamatsu led her class out after jin kirigiri to get uniforms and be introduced to their dorms and labs.  
  
the moment the door closed, souda stood up so fast makoto felt like he might've gotten whiplash.  
  
"DID YOU SEE THAT?" he yelped excitedly, bouncing on his feet. "THAT WAS A _ROBOT,_ A REAL, ACTUAL BOT!!"  
  
fuyuhiko grabbed him by the jacket and yanked him down. "ssshut up, wouldn't you?"  
  
souda gasped. "but, but, but.."  
  
"i didn't like that boy." hajime said roughly, crossing his arms. "kokichi ouma? and his ultimate.. sounds super.. murder-y."  
  
"the talent, the hope in this room.." nagito breathed, clinging to hajime. he sounded like he was on the verge of tears. "ah.."  
  
"stop." hajime grumbled, covering his mouth with his hand.  
  
izuru stood up and started towards the door.  
  
"where are you going?" byakuya called to him.  
  
izuru opened the door. "to watch." and then he was gone.  
  
"he's so mysterious," makoto caught himself thinking aloud and flushed.  
  
"mysterious my _ass,_ all he does is complain and then vanish into the shadows like a fuckin' raccoon." leon shifted to sit up in byakuya's lap and failed, flopping back down.  
  
"i think he's amazing." nagito muttered.  
  
hajime huffed loudly. chiaki cringed.  
  
"mukuro, did junko say anything about the new class?" makoto turned to mukuro, who was standing in the corner with a contemplative look.  
  
"she said her bets are on the bearded one being as much of a gay himbo as leon and souda."   
  
leon snorted loudly, slapping byakuya's knee with his hand. souda yelped. "AH- i'm not a _gay himbo!_ i'm not gay!!! and, uhm.. fuyuhiko, what's a himbo?"  
  
"you, fuckass." fuyuhiko jabbed a finger between his eyes.   
  
"do you think he's a flat-earther?" kyouko inquired.  
  
"he's the ultimate astronaut, why would he think the earth was flat?" byakuya scowled, leaning over leon to look at the detective.  
  
"that's the worst part." kyouko deadpanned.  
  
"the earth _is_ flat, i don't know what you fuckers are even talkin' about." leon crossed his arms.  
  
"what?" taka squinted. "but, but, the earth has been proven to be flat by science!"  
  
"don't worry about it, bro." mondo patted his arm. "don't worry about it."  
  
"anyways, we should probably get back to our labs. classes start again tomorrow, yeah?" makoto said, standing up and cracking his knuckles.  
  
"you're right. c'mon, nagito, get up." hajime grabbed nagito by the arms and basically dragged him up onto his feet.  
  
soon everyone walked out and started out to their labs, or wherever else they were headed to skip working.   
  
makoto was the last to leave, standing idly and staring at where the new students had disappeared.  
  
 _a new class, new students.. will they all be friends like us?_ he pondered. _i hope. they all seem so different, but, i guess we are too._  
  
and then he left, leaving the cafeteria empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kaito momota, flat earther? maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> we LOVE a healthy enoshima sisters relationship!!!!!!!also here comes izuru
> 
> sayaka has no rights, and touko needs her girlfriend


End file.
